


Spooky Sides! Drabbles

by rosesandstuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Monster Sides, Multi, Spooky, Spooky Sanders Sides Month, Time to get Spoopy, Trigger Warnings on Individual Chapters, drabbles of some spooky boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandstuff/pseuds/rosesandstuff
Summary: This is Halloween! This is Halloween! This is Sanders Sides Spooky Month // Halloween-themed drabbles of spooky Sanders Sides based on prompts by @sanderssidesspook on tumblr!! Happy Spoopy Month everybody!!





	1. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> SANDERS SIDES SPOOKY MONTH !!!! check chapter notes for tw and pairings! not all the chapter prompts are in order of the list of prompts and I did not do 31 drabbles, just as much as I could (four) <3 
> 
> -
> 
> #1 // trick or treat  
> pairings: romantic prinxiety  
> tw: light angst but much fluff sprinkled in, hurt/comfort

Roman straightened his cape collar with a smirk that clearly showed his two fangs poking out from the sides of his mouth… his very red mouth that was. He was a dramatic person by nature so his outfits were always extravagant, but even more so today for the special occasion of Halloween. His makeup including his red lipstick was pronounced and perfect, his black cape flowing down to his ankles, his scarlet suit as magnificent as he himself was. Roman looked himself up and down in the mirror and when he was satisfied he beamed. 

It was then when Virgil walked in through the door covered in cobwebs, instantly grinning at the sight of his boyfriend and drank up the sight of Roman with a dazed look. Virgil himself had intensified his makeup around his eyes so that nothing but utter blackness surrounded his eyes. He wore a plain white shirt, jeans, and converse and it made Roman snicker as he came up to him and kissed his cheek.

“Easy there, Ro,” Virgil hissed, swatting him away. “I just did my makeup and so did you.”

Roman chuckled and licked his lips with a shrug. “It’s funny to see you wearing so much white, my dear. Oh, why can’t it be Halloween everyday?” Roman sighed loudly and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, loser. If that were the case maybe we’d actually be able to be ourselves all year long,” Virgil retorted, and Roman gave him a sympathetic look.

“I know, love, and I hate to be the pessimistic one here, I really do, but technically we still can’t be ourselves tonight. Albeit, it’s a bit better than most days, I admit.”

“Well you said it yourself, you love acting.”

“It’s not the same,” Roman huffed, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves. He grew quiet which was when Virgil could really tell he was upset, but before he could console him the doorbell rang.

Roman instantly perked up and ran to the front door, making sure to grab the large bowl of candy on the way. Virgil followed him, stopping to throw on his sheet over his head with two holes cut out for the eyes, and joined him just as he opened the door. In front of them were three kids, each perking up excitedly at the sight of Roman and Virgil.

“Trick or treat!” they all cried happily, raising their bags expectantly.

“Vhat do we have here?” Roman said teasingly, slipping into his heavy, and rather fake, Transylvanian accent. “A vitch, a mummy, and a zombie?! To vhat do I owe this honor?”

The children all giggled and Virgil couldn’t help but smile. Roman was an entertainer at heart, and kids always seemed to enjoy that.

“I love your costumes, misters!” the kid dressed as a mummy said, and Roman’s expression fell. Virgil watched him with a worried face as he quickly recovered and smiled again.

“Vhat? These are no costumes, little boy,” Roman tried to explain, only earning a pointed glare from Virgil.

The girl in a witch costume laughed once more. “Of course they are! You can’t be a real vampire and ghost! My mommy said so! She said monsters aren’t real!”

“Uh… vut on Halloween they are!” Roman tried again. All three laughed this time. There was no hope and Roman must have realized this as he gave in and handed out their candy. He waved to the children goodbye, still happy-looking but no longer having that same gleam in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Virgil said in a soothing voice as Roman closed the door, finally letting a glum expression take over his face, “I’m sorry, Ro, but what’d you expect? That they’d actually believe us?”

“I know,” Roman sighed, letting Virgil lead him to the couch and sit him down. Virgil took his hands into his and allowed him to lean on his shoulder as Virgil dropped kisses into his slicked-back hair. “I just hoped…”

“Shh, I know, I know,” Virgil whispered. “Would it cheer you up if I did the thing?”

Roman sat up with newfound energy and frantically nodded. “Yes, yes! Please, Virgil! Please!”

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Virgil snickered and in a few seconds he went from solid and defined to completely translucent. Roman clapped his hands like a child and laughed while trying to find Virgil’s invisible form with his hands but not succeeding to until Virgil slowly reappeared, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Then he kissed Roman, who relished in the sweetness of the gesture as Virgil pulled away to kiss the spot on his neck that displayed two red dots that will remain there for the end of time. 

“I love you, Roman, and I’ll always be here for you, vampire and all,” Virgil said as Roman hugged him tightly. 

“I love you too, Virgil,” Roman said into his shoulder. “Ghost and all.” 

They had each other and that was enough.


	2. Costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 // costume party  
> pairings: romantic LAMP; special emphasis on royality and analogical  
> tw: none!

Patton giggled as Roman pulled him closer to him, helping him to get into the frame of the picture they were taking. Patton rested his head on top of Virgil’s whose smile only brightened as a result as Roman snapped the picture. When they all stepped back Roman whistled and laughed. 

“Babes, we look a-maz-ing!” Roman cheered in a sing-song voice. “We are so ready to get the party started!” Indeed, with Patton’s werewolf costume, Roman’s witch outfit, and Virgil’s own vampire costume they looked like they all came directly out of a horror movie that Halloween Eve.

Patton tutted, shaking his head at Roman. “Nuh uh, we still have to wait for Lo to get here!” 

“Oh yeah, Virgil, honey, you were supposed to be keeping up with him tonight,” Roman said as he touched up a bit on his eyeliner. “What’s holding him up?”

At this, Virgil gulped uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh… well he got into a bit of situation and-”

“Oh no!” Patton exclaimed. “He’s not hurt, is he?”

“No, no, he’s fine! It’s just… geez, you guys aren’t going to like this…”

But before Virgil could explain the door opened to reveal Logan… dressed normally. Roman and Patton gasped in horror at the sight of their boyfriend looking plain in his regular polo and jeans.

“Lo! Where is your costume?!” Patton said.

“This is a costume party, Logan! You aren’t allowed in here without one!” Roman told him and Logan rolled his eyes.

“Relax. I simply couldn’t find anything to wear that was remotely costume-like so I decided I could come here as myself,” Logan coolly explained. 

“But that’s boring!” Roman whined, not even realizing the rude implications in the statement.

“What Princey means, Lo, is you can’t come as yourself,” Virgil was quick to fix. “The point of Halloween is to be something you aren’t.”

“But it isn’t technically Halloween yet-”

“Hush, hush, hush,” Patton said, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek. “No technicalities here! Just fun!”

“Fine. But even if I still don’t understand the point of playing dress up just for a party with my three boyfriends that should really honestly be called a festive date, where am I going to get a costume?” Logan complained. Roman and Patton locked eyes and ran to where Roman kept his show costumes and makeup in. 

In no time at all they had done Logan’s face and fitted him into a suit that made them all swoon a bit. Covered in green and fake stitches, Logan was dressed as Frankenstein’s monster. 

“See? Isn’t that better, Lo?” Patton asked.

Logan softened as he looked at his reflection. “Yes, I suppose so, Patt.”

“Now we’re ready to party!” Roman cried happily and Virgil laughed and started up the music. 

“‘The Addams Family’? Really?” Logan said with a smirk. Virgil shrugged and offered out his hands, sweeping Logan into a dance as Roman took Patton into a waltz of his own. 

Logan couldn’t imagine the night being any better than this.


	3. Sunsets In Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3 // sunsets in sweaters  
> pairings: romantic Royality  
> tw: light angst and crying, hurt/comfort

“Another bunch of wonderful sweaters!” Roman announced, holding up the said garments with a wide smile. “And all thanks to me!”

Patton coughed from the other side of the otherwise empty living room, making Roman smile sheepishly. “What is it, my dear?”

“What about me, Ro?” Patton said, pouting a bit. 

“Oh yes, I suppose you helped as well,” Roman said with a shrug, then went on to admiring the sweaters again. They were all so perfect, and good, and the others were surely going to be impressed with them, especially Thomas-

“Roman! I’m the one who knitted them!” 

Roman jumped at Patton’s outburst. Patton was looking at him with wide, sad eyes. He almost looked to be on the verge of crying.

“Patton? What’s wrong?” Roman asked, putting the sweaters down before going to Patton and sitting him down on the couch. Patton pulled away from him, and it surprised Roman a little. Patton would have to be really upset to resist touching him. 

Patton crossed his arms and looked down at his feet and whimpered, “You did this last year too.”

“Did what? Patton, talk to me, my love,” Roman pleaded. 

“You took credit for the Christmas sweaters! And then you said I only helped ‘a little’! But I made them! And you made the designs! We did it together, but… but…” Patton trailed off, then sighed. “I didn’t want to say anything before, but… you keep doing that and I just feel like you don’t appreciate what I do or… I don’t know. Only love me because… because….”

Roman took Patton’s hands into his and hushed him softly. “Oh no… Patt, please, I didn’t realize…” Roman stopped, his throat closing up on him as he looked down at the love of his life. He hurt him. He couldn’t believe he hurt him and he stayed quiet about it for almost a year. 

“I just… it’s hard. When you’re the creative one everyone expects you to come up with all these good ideas all the time. And I know it’s no excuse for what I’ve done but I just want to be praised for what I do, you know? I never thought that I’d be hurting you by trying to… I don’t know, get a little more credit for stuff around here.” Roman looked down at his own feet, feeling tears well up inside his eyes. 

“Aw, Roman,” Patton said, throwing his boyfriend into a warm embrace. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

“No, no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ 

The two stopped to look at each others’ blushing faces. Then they laughed together, leaning on each other until Roman’s eyes drifted to the window. 

“Look, my love, a sunset,” Roman breathes and Patton cuddled up to him more. 

“It’s gorgeous… but not as gorgeous as you,” Patton said, booping Roman’s nose who giggled adorably. 

They had never been more in love.


	4. Spooky Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO october is almost over but I didn't get to do much of these!! I got behind on Inktober too, it's been a really busy aa! But here is a fourth installment I did while in a Remy mood
> 
> -
> 
> #4 // Spooky Dreams  
> pairings: romantic Creativisleep (Remy/Roman)  
> tw: nightmare mention

Roman woke up with a gasp. His eyes were looking everywhere, frantic and searching. What for? Roman wasn’t sure, just faintly knowing he was running from something. Running for his life. His heart felt as if it was about to beat out of his chest.

Taking a few large breaths, he felt a shift in his bed. Someone moved next to him and he quickly realized it was his fiance, Remy. Very slowly, Remy woke up and turned the light on before looking at Roman.

“Ro?” he said groggily. Roman bit down on his lip. He hated himself so much right now. Everyone knew Remy loved sleep more than anything, and Roman had just woken him up! Roman looked down promptly in shame.

“S-sorry,” he said, going to lay back down when Remy stopped him by grabbing his hand that was reaching for the tossed blanket.

“For what? Roman, are you okay?” Remy asked, blinking rapidly, still obviously half-asleep.

“Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about, dearest. Sorry for waking you-”

“Babe. No,” Remy said, suddenly awake as he pulled Roman to him.

Out of habit, Roman wrapped his arms around him and Remy carded a hand through his hair gently. “You’re shivering, girl,” Remy noted, concerned.

“S-still a little scared, nothing to-”

“Yes, it is something to worry about,” Remy said, pulling away to look his fiance in the eyes. “I know you like to act tough and fearless and whatnot, babe, but being scared is nothing to be ashamed of. And I don’t care you woke me up. I’m actually glad you did. Now I can snuggle you better.” To prove his point, Remy cuddled Roman and holds him closer so that Roman is giggling against his chest.

“Thank you, darling. I love you.”

“My pleasure. And I love you, Ro.” And soon Roman was asleep again in the comfort of Remy’s arms.


End file.
